


Feed Me!

by SilveryxDark



Category: Fest Vainqueur, Jrock
Genre: And eats a lot, Awkwardness, Hiro is cute when angry, Innuendo, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is <i>not</i> jealous. Airu can do what he wants and Hiro is <i>so</i> not jealous at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, dedicated to Yumi and our twitter convos. /o/

It’s not like Hiro’s jealous or anything. Definitely not. He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and Airu can do anything he damn well pleases. No, Hiro isn’t jealous at _all_ , he thinks, as he viciously stabs his chicken karaage.

“Whoa, Hiro, what’s got into you?” Gaku asks, inching away from Hiro.

Hiro takes a deep breath. Smiles. “Nothing! You should eat this chicken, it’s really good!”

Gaku looks vaguely worried and offers up his own, shoving his plate of karaage at him. Hiro cheerfully takes it, and continues to stuff himself. Gaku’s nice, he thinks, a nice guy unlike his _stupid boyfriend Airu who can do absolutely anything he wants_.

“Is it Airu?” Kazi ventures, voice quivering slightly.

Hiro smiles widely at him through his mouthful of chicken. He swallows, and then he says, “Airu? Oh no, not at all, he can do anything he wants and _I don’t care at all_!”

There’s no response from either band member, and Kazi offers up his own chicken karaage silently. Hiro beams at him in thanks, stabbing a piece and biting it off. He’s not angry at all. No way. He is perfectly happy with his perfectly delicious chicken. It _is_ good chicken, and if his bandmates are offering them to him, he’ll eat it all.

Then Airu comes in, laughing with Hal. Hiro doesn’t even bother looking at him before he stuffs about three more pieces of chicken into his mouth, chewing forcefully. He stares down his plates, frowning at the fact that he’s finished it all already. Damn.

Someone else pushes his own plate towards Hiro. Hiro looks up at that, noticing that it’s Hal. Well, it’s not his fault entirely, so - he takes the plate, thanking him cheerfully. He stuffs a few more pieces of chicken in his mouth at the same time, completely ignoring the fact that everyone is uncomfortably quiet.

Then Airu sits next to him, carrying his plate. “Um. Hiro?”

Hiro slowly turns to look at him. “Yes?”

The thing is, Airu looks like a sad, worried, frightened puppy like this, and Hiro can’t help but feel the teensiest bit guilty. And _well_ , Airu is such an attractive boyfriend, with his gorgeous eyes and high nose and lovely mouth and he looks genuinely scared.

“Hiro, are you -”

Hiro stuffs a piece of chicken karaage into Airu’s mouth. Airu’s eyes are wide, and he slowly chews it. Hiro hears a stifled chuckle from someone - Gaku? It sounds like him. Hiro ignores that, and pouts at Airu.

“You’re stupid,” he declares, and eats another piece of chicken himself.

“I’m sorry, what did I do?” Airu asks, after he’s swallowed.

Hiro gives him his best glare. “You’re _really_ stupid.”

Airu just looks even more helpless and confused, frowning. “I… I really don’t know what I did!” he protests. “And um. You look so cute even when you’re angry. Sorry.”

Hiro opens his mouth to protest, and his cheeks feel warm. “I’ll show you,” he mutters, taking out his phone and scrolling to the offending photo.

In it, Airu and Hal are close, looking at each other, as Airu feeds Hal. It’s a staged photo, obviously, but Hiro doesn’t like it anyway. Fine, he _is_ jealous. They all have a little fanservice now and then, and _everyone_ does it with Hal, but… Hiro finds he can’t quite stand the idea of Airu feeding Hal and looking at him like that. Or with anyone, for that matter. He likes having Airu feed him only.

“Oh,” Airu says, cheeks reddening. “Hiro, I’m sorry...”

Hiro pouts, suddenly losing his appetite. "Airu..."

He looks up at his boyfriend, and he can't help but start blurting out everything. His worries and fears and how scared he is Airu will leave him for someone else and how much he loves Airu and _damn it_ he starts crying like a baby.

Airu's arms go around him, tight and warm and reassuring. He hears someone make a 'tsk' sound and someone else scolding Airu for making Hiro cry, and Airu's babbling and panicky and still hugging him tightly.

"Hiro, Hiro!" Airu says at last. "Listen to me, please."

Hiro looks at Airu, blinking slowly through his tears. Airu kisses his forehead and says softly, "Hiro… please don’t worry anymore. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here with you, and I’d never leave you for anyone else. Okay? So please stop crying."

"And the fanservice?" Hiro hiccups.

Airu shrugs. "I won't do it. Or at least, only whatever you approve of. I don't want you being upset."

"Am I being childish?" Hiro asks, biting his lip.

Airu smiles a little. "A bit, but you're so cute and I love you."

Hiro blushes again and smiles at that. "I love you, too," he says, and leans in to kiss Airu.

Then Kazi makes a gagging sound. Hal and Gaku take care of him for Hiro and Airu, smacking him in the head. "Shh! Don't make our leader mad!"

Hiro smiles as he breaks the kiss, and snuggles up against Airu. He notices Airu glare at the other members, his cheeks red, lips in a pout. He really doesn’t look like the cool Airu that he’s always trying to project as his image. Hiro can’t help but giggle, and Airu looks down at him.

“W-what are you laughing at?” he mutters.

Hiro beams at him. “You’re so cute, Airu. It’s okay if you’re not cool at all.”

Airu stares at him, an eyebrow raised, and Hiro proceeds to kiss him again. It leads to groans of dismay from the other members, who leave the room once it’s apparent that Hiro and Airu aren’t going to stop anytime soon.

“See? I chased them away for you,” Hiro says sweetly, pulling away.

“I thought you really wanted to kiss me,” Airu whines.

“Eh? But I do,” Hiro replies, leaning up to kiss Airu’s nose, before touching his lips gently. “I always want to kiss you, even if there are secondary motives! Anyway, Airu, can you do something for me?”

“Yeah?”

“Feed me,” Hiro beams, pointing to his mouth.

Of course, Airu smiles and complies like the wonderful boyfriend he is. Hiro eats happily, at least until there’s a loud knock on the door.

“Please tell me you’re not having sex in there! Can we come in yet?” Kazi says loudly.

“Why would you - oh my God, Hiro’s _eating_!” Airu yells back, before turning back to Hiro. “Okay, maybe you shouldn’t eat so, um, loudly.”

Hiro swallows and pouts. “But Aiiiruuuu!”

Airu just sighs and pats Hiro’s head. “Fine, fine. Anything for you, dear,” he says, and continues feeding Hiro while the rest slink back in, looking decidedly more uncomfortable than they did.

Hiro smirks. He might have gotten over his own jealousy, but he’s sure the rest are just jealous they don’t have perfect partners like Airu. Hiro’s got the best boyfriend in the world, feeding him delicious food, and makes damn sure it’s known as he gives another moan.


End file.
